


Loving is the Antidote

by typicalmarvel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Ass-Kicking, Ba Sing Se, Bending (Avatar), Canon Compliant, Conflicted Zuko, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Lots of Angst, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Slight aged up, Slow Burn, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, firebender reader, mostly - Freeform, super slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalmarvel/pseuds/typicalmarvel
Summary: Haya left the fire nation when she was 12, leaving behind everything she knew, and losing her parents in the process. When she meets up with the Gaang, things have a strange way of coming back around.Set in book two-three-- title subject to change --
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) & Original Character(s), Zuko (Avatar) & Reader, Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter! Oh my goodness I'm so excited for you all to read this! I am having a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you all enjoy it. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.

_They couldn't have found me out. There's no way. I haven't been bending here! Not even once!_ I panicked as I heard the rapping on my door, and a voice announces that the earth nation general was requesting my presence. _I'll just play dumb. Pretend there's nothing wrong._ Straightening my tunic, I put on my best smile and opened the door.

"Ma'am, General Shuo has requested your presence. The army is passing through, and he wants to meet with you."

"What am I being summoned for? I don't understand," Tilting my head, I gripped the door handle tightly.

"I'm unsure, ma'am, but we will need you to come with us now." I bowed my head in resignation and locked the door to my house behind me. Well, a house was a strong word. 'Shack' encompassed it better. Pulling my shawl around me, my mind raced with ideas of how I could have been found out. "Wait here; he will come in a moment." They left me inside a spacious tent, with maps and memos covering a large table in the center.

"Haya." I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard the General's voice boom from behind me. I scrambled to my feet and bowed. "Oh, no need for that, no need. I merely wanted to congratulate you on your work within the village. Many of my soldiers are eager to send letters home with your help." _Oh, thank the spirits. He doesn't know._

"I am always grateful to be of service to the Earth Kingdom and its brave soldiers." He was referring to my little post office I had assembled in the village. It was a Fire Nation idea to send letters via hawks, but it could be accomplished with the sparrowkeets that the surrounding forest was teeming with. And with that, I was allowed back home, where I slumped against the wall and allowed myself a moment to cry. No one knew. Yet. I was sure I would slip up eventually. I always did. I would get in danger, or someone would challenge me, and it would just slip out. I did everything I could to prevent it, but I never stayed in one town for longer than six months because of it. Just think of how much shit I would be in if people knew. 

If they knew I was a fire bender.


	2. Watching and Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haya gets her first glimpse of the Avatar and his crew

_"Stop worrying so much! You're the best bender I know! You're better than my sister!"_

_"Oh, come on, I hardly know anything."_

_"I'm serious! I bet you could win an Agni Kai against anyone in the whole wide world!" the boy shouted, flopping back into the grass. She laughed and focused again on turtleducks. She tried to get them to trust her, but they never came close enough for her to hold. Always mistrustful._

_"Come now, we must go." Her father’s disembodied voice said._

_"Wait—I'm still playing! You said I could stay until sundown!"_

_"Change of plans. Now come." Her father's hand clamped down on her shoulder, and she was led away, glancing once more at the boy sitting in the grass, who gave her a sad wave._

I awoke with a start, glancing around my home worriedly. No one was there. I was just paranoid. But such is life when you're a firebender in the Earth Kingdom. As I slipped on my tunic and pants, my back protested against the sudden movement. _Need to figure out a real bed—hay won't work for much longer._

Stepping onto the porch, I felt the rays of the sun on my face and saw a perfectly blue sky. _Firebending would be incredibly powerful today._ All I wanted was to practice. To make sure my skills weren't getting rusty. It had been five years since I had left, and I didn't know if I was any good anymore.

Walking into town, things felt different. People were talking excitedly, and there were large prints in the ground of the main thoroughfare. I unlocked the door to my shop and went about feeding the birds and taking stock of the returned messages.

"Did you hear? The Avatar is here! I can hardly believe it! My sister said he can fly!" _So that's why everyone was acting strangely._ Zhan, the old man who helped me manage the shop, hobbled in, carrying two cups of tea. "Oh Zhan, what did I tell you about trying to balance all that? You really are going to fall."

"Hey—if I die, and that's an if, it'll be because I'm taking down the Firelord in a glorious battle, alright?" He croaked out, setting the tea on the counter. "Did you see the Avatar's in town? I thought he was a million years old, but he looks younger than you!"

"Really? I thought people were just gossiping. He's really that young?" Zhan nodded, sipping his tea and organizing a stack of messages on the counter. "I've heard that the whole of the Fire Nation is after him; what if they come here?" There was hardly any chance that a Fire Nation soldier would recognize me, but the thought of the peaked red armor and skull-shaped masks still sent a wave of pain to the old scar on my neck.

"Well, if I find the bastard who did that to ya, he'll be sorry, that's for damn sure!" Zhen stamped his foot and pointed grumpily at my neck. I smiled wanly and pulled my hair over my shoulder, obscuring the burn.

The rest of the day went without consequence. I caught a glimpse of the Avatar and three others who were apparently traveling with him but didn't venture closer. _What if the Avatar can just tell what kind of bender you are?_

Once I arrived home, I opened the old trunk that served as my desk, table, and chair when needed and pulled out a piece of black cloth. Back when I was in Omashu, I would wear it to obscure my head and neck and get back at the cruel beat cops who made people's lives misery. I hadn't needed to wear it since this town was small, and everyone trusted everyone. But something told me I should be on watch tonight.

I pulled the garment over my head, tucking in stray hairs and arranging the hole over my eyes so I could still see. I packed a small bag, just in case, and put on a high necked black wrap shirt and pants instead of my regular tunic. Then my pride and joy. My dual swords. I ran my hand over the intricate handle, the insignia of my family inscribed in the leather. This was my one connection to home. To my family. And it was the only thing that had kept me alive this long. I sheathed them in their scabbards and hid my pack behind a rock near the entrance to the village.

I heard a strange lowing noise and assumed it was the Avatar's bison, the thing that had left those footprints in the square. I crept through a back ally until I found where the Avatar and his friends were sleeping. Vaulting myself up to the roof, I squatted down behind the peak and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all are liking the story so far! I plan on updating every Monday from here on out, so mark your calendars! As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are so appreciated


	3. Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haya finally gets to flex her bending, but playing with fire doesn't always end well.

As it turns out, I didn't have to wait long. After what could have only been an hour, I heard shouts coming from the village's edge and bursts of light. _Firebenders._ I swung down into the room the Avatar was in and hoped they wouldn't kill me when I awoke them.

"If you want to have a fighting chance against the Fire Nation, I'd get up now." The kid with the ponytail jolted awake, writhing around in his sleeping bag before struggling out and pointing a boomerang at me. "I don't want to hurt you; I'm trying to warn you. They are at the edge of the village now, but they'll close in quickly." The rest of the group stood up groggily but snapped out of it quickly when they smelled the smoke in the air. The Avatar, who I heard them call "Aang," peeked out the window and turned back to face the girl with the long hair, eyes wide.

"They've got the whole village surrounded. I think we might have to fight this one out." It looked like the girl would respond to him, but a blast of fire shot through the door, scattering the group. I jumped out the front window and came to a stop behind a cabbage stand. I saw a group of firebenders led by a man with a head of short, untrimmed hair stomp into the house. Then, just as quickly, he was thrown back out by a burst of wind. Unluckily, the wind blew away my cover, revealing me, swords drawn, crouching behind nothing. _He did say we might need to fight this out._

Two mercenaries came toward me in a traditional firebending stance. However, they were unbalanced. Not anchored to the ground. Easily broken. I took a breath before lashing out with my sword, pulling one off his feet and causing the other one to trip backward. They returned with twin blasts of fire from their fists, and I was quickly able to dodge. _How predictable._ I was tempted to return with a shock of lightning but remembered I still needed as much anonymity as I could get. So instead, I dodged and evaded, giving them both nonlethal wounds in their midsections, putting them out of commission for the time being. I moved into the main square, immediately slipping on ice that covered the ground.

"Sorry! My fault!" The girl with the long hair shouted out as she froze another man into the wall next to her. _A water bender? Fascinating._ I felt a blast of heat burn the air behind me, so I spun and used the ice to slide behind an upturned cart. It was only another foot soldier, though, so I took him out, along with three of his friends, before turning my attention to the man with the burn. He had Aang on the retreat and fought much better than his foot soldiers.

I used the ice once again to my advantage, sliding behind him and sweeping his legs out beneath him. I flipped into a fighting stance, swords ready. He roared and stood, and I was finally able to see his face in the light of the burning houses. Anger rippled across his features, and an angry red burn covered his left eye and ear. _A firebender burnt like that? What happened to this guy?_ He exhaled a small flame before unleashing ropes of fire that had me parrying and vaulting up to the rooftops to escape them. _Shit. I might have to bend._

I ducked behind a burned-out stall and sheathed my swords. I wasn't going to lie; I was looking for a reason to firebend. I might have been okay fighting with just must swords, but I didn't want to try it. Close quarters sparring with a firebender isn't fun. 

One thing that I worried about was my fire. For as long as I could remember, my firebending came out pure white. I had no idea why, but it did. As far as I knew, no one else other than Azula, who had blue fire could do that. I figured out a way to diminish the heat of my fire so that it looked like “regular” fire, but it required a lot of concentration. 

As my opponent shot fire above my head, I centered my breathing, pictured a candle in front of me, and roots extending from my feet deep into the ground. I vaulted myself over the front of the stall, leading with a downward kick that sent a wave of fire rippling toward him. He stumbled backward, stunned.

"What—never met a firebender in an Earth Kingdom village before?" I taunted. His firebending source was obviously anger, and when a bender draws from violence, their bending is untamable and unpredictable. Exactly what I needed in this fight.

Once again, he led with shots from his hands, but this time, I was able to spin them back on him with an earthbending style move, leaving him blocking and parrying as fast as he could. While he was fending off the last of his own blasts, I decided it was high time I tried something a little more complicated. It had been years, but according to my teacher back in the Fire Nation, I was the best bender he'd ever seen, so why the hell not?

I drew my fingers in a tight circle, smiling when I saw sparks emerging from them. After a few turns, I had a full ring of fire, flickering, and powerful. I pulled my arms close to my chest, then thrust them out toward the man. It wasn't a lethal hit, I made sure of that, but it would hopefully block his chi so he couldn't bend. He fell backward, and I waited a moment before turning to find Aang and his companions. I thought I had taken out all the benders, but I felt the air charge and felt the metallic taste in my mouth that accompanied bending, and turned just in time to get caught in the shoulder with a rope of flame. _Oh fuck._

I fell backward, reeling as the pain spread through my arm. It could have been adrenaline messing with my mind, but I could have sworn I saw the General Iroh hurry over to the man with the burnt face, haul him over his shoulder, and disappear into the night.

Need to get out. Couldn't stay here. The whole town probably saw me bending. I crawled over to a barrel, using it to stand, and stumbled out of town to where I had hidden my bag. I grabbed it and made for the river, the haze of my mind telling me I should follow that to the next settlement, but the pain of the burn intensified, and I fell into the mud near the riverbed. _Get up. Now!_ My brain screamed at me to get up, to keep moving, but my body couldn't do it. I hadn't been burnt like this in years. As I tried to keep my eyes from closing, I heard voices in the distance. _Not Fire Nation, please not Fire Nation._

"It's her! She saved us, Katara, we have to help her! I don't care if she's a firebender; she's hurt!" I heard more bickering before the face of the Avatar appeared above me, eyes filled with worry.

"Don't wanna hurt you… m' not like them." I managed. The last thing I heard was a girl pushing Aang toward me.

"She's not lying twinkle toes, she's not going to hurt us." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update on Monday yall! life is nuts


	4. The Not So Perfect Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know the Gaang and trying not to reveal too much

"Sokka—if your boomerang isn't sharpened enough by now, it never will be, and I'm tired of that noise." I heard a girl's voice echo through my head as I awoke. "Oh, you're awake." I cracked my eyes open and saw a girl with short black hair and grey eyes standing over me. "Took your time, didn't ya?" I struggled to a sitting position, trying to gain my bearings. Unfortunately, I didn't see any landmarks that told me about our location. They must have taken me somewhere. 

"Uh, where am I?" 

"See? She's asking that because she wants to report our location to the Fire Nation! I told you, Aang!" The girl who Aang called Katara stood up, fists clenched by her sides. 

"Or she just has no idea where she is, and disoriented because she got burnt last night…" Aang meekly replied, scratching the back of his head. 

"Oh yeah? Well—then you can—" she paused for a moment, searching for words, then stormed away from the clearing. 

"Uhhh, sorry about Katara, she's a little wary of fire benders. We flew a ways away so those troops couldn't track us. We are somewhere in this general area… we think." Aang held out a map, pointing to a wide swath of the Earth Kingdom forest. Raising my eyebrows, I nodded.

"I don't blame her. We don't have the best record." I shrugged, and pain shot through my arm. "Damn! How did he get me? I thought I took out the rest of the group!" 

"I didn't see him coming either; it was like he just appeared… spooky." The kid with the ponytail (Sokka, maybe?) responded, waving his arms above his head. "Speaking of taking out Fire Nation goons, how did you do that?" I smiled wanly.

"I was trained in dual swords, along with my bending. My mother said it was a fool who was skilled only in their bending." 

"And where did you learn that? I presume there aren't many firebending teachers in the Earth Kingdom?" Katara piped up from the edge of the clearing, arms crossed. 

"I learned it before I escaped," I mumbled, averting my eyes. 

"You escaped the Fire Nation? That's crazy! How did you do it? Did you have to fight a million soldiers?" The silvery eyed girl demanded. 

"Yeah, sure." I tried to shut down the conversation as fast as I could. "How did my arm heal so much? The fight was only last night, right?" Aang ran over to Katara and pulled her closer to the fire. 

"Katara has super-awesome-healing-bending!" He flashed a big smile and nudged Katara to do the same. She didn't. 

"You can heal people with water? That's incredible! I've always wanted to meet a water bender." I felt Katara's energy shift from anger to pride, and she smiled a bit. 

"Speaking of, I need to do another treatment. You should be good to go by midday." She insisted, gently pushing me down on the mat of white hair and hay. "Then you can leave." I agreed, already thinking of where the closest towns could be. 

As she worked, I glanced over at Aang and noticed him petting a flying lemur, seemingly deep in thought. Sokka seemed to see as well and asked him what was wrong.

"Gaang? Private meeting?" Katara and the others stood up and went to the far end of the clearing. I heard whispers, Katara yelling, "ARE YOU CRAZY?" They then disbanded and returned. The energy was tense, and I felt waves of resentment coming off Katara and uncertainty from Sokka. 

"Ahem. So, nameless firebender. Aang here needs a teacher in firebending, and you seem to not be Fire Nation and a pretty good bender, so we would like to offer you the position." Sokka said, stepping forward. "But first! We have questions." _Would this even be a good idea? How do I know to trust them?_ I heard Sokka clear his throat, and I snapped back to reality. He gestured to the short, dark-haired girl to his left. "Toph here can tell if you are lying, so I would be inclined to be honest here, alright?" _The hell is this, an interrogation?_ Nevertheless, I agreed, thinking that at the very least, they were a good source for food and security, and I could dip whenever I felt like I had to. 

"First, what is your name? Why aren't you Fire Nation? What are you doing in the Earth Kingdom?" Aang chimed in, staring at me expectantly. 

"Uh—that's sort of personal…" 

"Well, Miss Sparky, if you're going to be joining us, we expect honesty! No lying on Team Avatar!" Toph yelled, pointing at me accusatorily. 

"Okay, okay, I get it." I took a deep breath. "Uh, first off, my name is Haya. I grew up nobility in the Fire Nation. My mother was one of Firelord Ozai's best generals. I learned from the best benders in the Nation, and I really liked bending. My mother and father worried about the war, and they knew that I'd most likely be drawn into it because of my skills. They both wanted the war to be over, but when you're that high up in the government, you're being watched nearly all the time. It was a miracle they were even able to plan an escape at all. I stayed until I was twelve." Shakily, I continued. "We had a boat set up on the coast since the capital isn't far. We were going to sail to the Earth Kingdom and adopt new identities." I stopped, the memory of the day returning in vivid color. 

"What happened?" Katara asked, her voice softer and her eyes concerned.

"As we left the city borders, a group of elite guards appeared out of nowhere. They weren't supposed to be there. We had timed it perfectly. It was between shifts of border guards, and all the lighthouses were off. But suddenly there they were. My parents told me to get to the boat, no matter what, and they said they would hold them off." I blinked quickly, dispelling the tears that were growing at the corners of my eyes. "I waited for them for as long as I could, but it was clear they—they weren't coming. My father had given me a compass and told me to go East until I hit land, so that's what I did. After a few weeks at sea, I got to shore, and I've been taking odd jobs and traveling since then, moving whenever they find out I'm Fire Nation." I looked up from my hands, coiled tightly in my lap at the rest of the group. 

"Oh," Toph whispered. 

"Yeah. Any other questions?" The group looked around uncomfortably for a moment before Katara spoke. 

"I'm sorry about your family. My mother was killed by the Fire Nation as well." I bowed my head. 

"Thank you. I'm sorry you lost your mother." It was quiet before Aang broke the silence. 

"We should probably catch you up on what is happening over here in the Aang Gaang!" He smiled, trying to cheer the group up. Toph smiled and extended her hand, an invitation for Aang to take the floor. "So I'm trying to learn how to bend all four elements before the solstice, and we are also trying to find allies to take down the Fire Nation, but also trying not to die because Zuko won't stop chasing us and also his sister now which is—" 

"Zuko? How do you know Zuko? What is he doing?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! Lmk what you think so far! I am really excited about the story, so pls keep leaving kudos and comments!!


	5. Memories and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko isn't exactly who Haya remembered him to be, and Zuko remembers what used to be

"Ummm, how do we know Zuko? Mostly because he keeps trying to kill us. Wait—how do you know Zuko?" My heart lifted a little remembering my childhood.

"He was my only friend when I was little. We both sort of didn't fit in."

"How come you didn't recognize him last night?"

"Last night—that was Zuko?!" I stood incredulous. The rest of the group looked at one another, confused.

"Yeah… couldn't you tell by the scar?"

"He didn't have that when I knew him… god, what happened to him?" I stared off into the woods. I couldn't believe it. That man, the one with the angry, uncontrollable firebending, was Zuko? The kind child who loved his mother and never wanted to hurt anyone, even a small turtle duck? The one who helped kids after Azula bullied them? That was the same man that stood before me last night?

"Oh, now you're going to tell me Zuko's just a nice guy in a rough patch? Now I've seen it all!" Katara laughed roughly. "Zuko has been making our life hell for the last couple of months, and he doesn't seem to want to stop anytime soon."

"Something horrible must have happened. I don't see how Zuko's mother would let him do this." I sat back down, calming my breathing. "I am sorry he has been so cruel to you. I had no idea that was him."

Zuko POV

_"Haya!! Come on, you said you would show me the fire tornado move today!"_

_"I'm sorry, Zuko, but Master Tuo wants me to spar with Azula. Trust me, I don't want to either." Zuko looked down at his shoes sadly._

_"Fine. I wanna watch, though, and then you can show me after, promise?" Haya nodded, and they walked together to the makeshift Agni Kai setup in the courtyard. Azula was waiting there with Tuo, and she smiled cruelly at Haya as she neared._

_"Alright, girls, I want you to focus on your movement with your balance. We won't be bending today, just sparring. Close hand combat is an important skill that will help you in your bending. The girls nodded, and Zuko sat crosslegged on the sideline with Master Tuo. "You may begin." Haya was a better fighter than Azula, but what Azula lacked in skill she made up for in competitiveness._

_The fight went pretty much how Zuko expected. Azula on the offensive to start, Haya targeting her balance, and Azula going on the defense to regain it. After the five minute mark, Haya had Azula pinned down on her stomach, and Azula refusing to tap out._

_"Azula, there is no shame in admitting a defeat." Azula's eyes seemed to glow with rage before she tapped the ground twice with her hand. She stood, turning to face Haya, who bowed to her, customary after a practice duel. Azula did not. "Princess! You must treat all adversaries with respect." She ducked her head momentarily, but it didn't seem to bother Haya._

_While Master Tuo gave them notes, Azula glowered at Haya. This wasn't out of the ordinary, but considering how fast Haya had taken her down, Zuko figured she was even angrier than usual._

_Zuko felt the tension in the air shift when Master Tuo bid them goodbye and turned away. Haya jogged to the steps at the end of the mat, facing away from Azula. Then there was a jet of flame, a heart-wrenching scream, and Haya was lying face down on the carpet, the smell of burnt flesh hanging in the air._

"Haya!" Zuko sat up with a start, causing his uncle to upend his teacup. Panting, Zuko laid back down, still feeling creaky after his encounter with the Earth Nation firebender.

"How are you feeling, Prince Zuko?" Uncle Iroh murmured as he cleaned up the spilled tea.

"I feel… weird. What did that earth nation firebender do to me?"

"She blocked your chi through firebending. It was an interesting move, unlike anything I have seen!" Iroh mused as he stroked his beard.

"We must check the wanted list. Whoever this traitor is, she must be on it. I need to know who she is if she is going to be helping the Avatar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the support! Let me know what you guys think so far


	6. Ashes to Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connection to the life Haya left behind is more difficult than she thought possible

"Whenever you feel like moving, Sparky." Toph tapped her foot impatiently as I shakily got to my feet. I didn't think I was at a point where I could sass her back, considering I barely knew her, so I kept my mouth shut. "It's magical library time, remember?" 

I groaned, thinking back to the previous day at the "oasis" where they had met the strange professor. I straightened my back out, carefully massaging my shoulder where I was hit. Katara had done a fantastic job of healing it, but the soreness hadn't gone away yet. It had been only a few days since the Avatar had allowed me into his circle, but we were already a world away from any place I recognized or had traveled before. After we all piled on Appa, we flew around for what seemed like hours before spotting a small spire protruding from the sand dunes. The professor was practically vibrating with joy. 

"It's all… underground?" I asked, looking at the empty horizon. 

"Yep! Now, let's get climbing!" Sokka announced, throwing a rope into an open window. We descended into a cavernous room with shelves that seemed to extend for miles. _I wonder if there is anything here about my family._

"Who are you?" A thunderous voice boomed. After explaining who we were and offering him new knowledge for his library, we were left to our own devices by the terrifying owl spirit. 

"Hey, little fox guy? Do you know where the section on Fire Nation history is?" The small creature turned and trotted away, leaving me jogging behind it to catch up. He paused before an archway that leads into a dark room, stepping aside for me to enter. I conjured a flame in my hand, eyes adjusting to the darkness and seeing… nothing. There was nothing there. It was all burnt. Bookcases toppled atop one another haphazardly, their contents spilling on the floor in charred husks. 

My heart jumped to my throat. No. The one chance I had to learn about my family, my history, who I was, gone. I heard footsteps behind me and wiped my eyes hurriedly. Katara peered past me at the destruction and connected the dots. 

"Haya—I'm so sorry." I slowly stood, willing the tightness in my chest away. 

"Since I was so young when I left, I never learned my family's full history. All I remember are some stories. I thought if I read more about them, I could connect to my parents again. I—it's stupid anyway." Katara took my arm and hugged me. 

"It isn't stupid. I can't imagine going through all those years alone. It makes sense you want connection." As I opened my mouth to respond, Sokka burst through the door, Aang close behind. 

"Sorry to break up this moment, but we found something big." He panted, holding up a map and a page torn out of a book. 

At this moment, I remembered what Wan Shi Tong _didn't_ want us to do, which was to use the library for war. Katara frantically rolled the papers up and hid them in her waistband. 

"We should go now. No need to endanger ourselves by hanging around." Aang whispered. "Let's grab the professor and go."

"I don't think that will be possible." The owl's voice made me jump as we whirled around to see him towering above us, rage in his empty eyes. We immediately split up, zigzagging through piles of books and around fox spirits. I heard Sokka call out to us to get back to the rope, but I wasn't sure I would be able, considering the owl had chosen me for his primary target. 

Abruptly, he stopped and began flapping his great wings slowly, making the whole building creak and shake. 

"No human will ever enter this library again, and none shall leave it either." My eyes widened as streams of sand wound their way down the walls. Shi Tong was going after Aang, so I ran as fast as I could to the rope, helping Katara up. Aang shot past us, airbending his way up to the ceiling, unleashing a gust of air that forced Shi Tong down long enough for Sokka and Katara to make their way up. I pulled myself up the rope but felt the wingbeats of the owl gaining quickly. 

_I wonder if I can still…_

_Might as well try now!_

_Shit. Okay._ I took a deep breath and focused all my energy on the bottoms of my feet. I pictured the blasts of flame that would shoot out of them and how I would direct myself. Thankfully, it worked, and I made it out the window while simultaneously deterring Wan Shi Tong from following us. 

As we panted from the ordeal and shook the sand out of our clothing, we noticed Appa was nowhere to be seen. And then Toph told us what had happened while we were gone. 

This day keeps getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didnt update this past week! Finals have been kicking my ass ugh! Lmk what you think of the story so far!!


	7. Unlikely Friends and Likely Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where things start to fall apart ever so slightly

Zuko POV + flashback

"Well, I certainly don't miss the food at sea." Zuko spat, slamming the bowl down in disgust. Iroh merely smiled.

"We are lucky to be on this ferry at all, Prince Zuko. Though I will say, it could be better." 

_"Zuko, don't be so negative! I think it's yummy!" Haya smiled, the chef puffing his chest. She turned back to Zuko, whispering, "it's okay, Zuko, it is pretty gross." She giggled as he punched her in the arm._

_"Suck up!" He whispered back, jumping out of his seat and running to the stern. He heard her following close behind, laughing and tossing balls of rice at him._

"Prince Zuko, are you alright?" Iroh leaned toward Zuko, making him recoil. 

"I'm fine, Uncle. Just thinking."

Haya POV and ~*time skip~*

We had been in Ba Sing Se for what felt like years, mostly because we were kept under constant supervision. Well, until we raided the Dai Li super-secret-underground-base. That helped clear things up a bit. Now we were finally getting somewhere with the earth king. He acknowledged the war outside, allowed us to imprison Long Feng, and let us pet his bear (unrelated, but still cool).

Most importantly, we had his support in the plan to invade the Fire Nation. Katara and I helped the generals plan, and Sokka was heading off to find his father, Toph was reuniting (temporarily) with her mother, and Aang going to see some weird guru guy. Still not sure about that last bit. 

"Hello? Earth to Haya? You want in on Momo and my tea date?" Katara poked me in the side, jolting me out of my thoughts. 

"Well, I'd hate to intrude on your budding friendship, but if you insist!" I sighed with a sweeping bow, earning me a smack on the side of the head. "Hey! No waterwhipping me anymore!"

"Oh sure, sure…" She trailed off, smiling. We wound our way through the maze-like Upper Ring, stopping to let palanquins by occasionally. As we walked up the tea shop steps, I remembered the tea garden in the palace's courtyard near the practice Agni Kai setup we sparred on as kids. I rubbed my shoulder, remembering the not so fun parts of my childhood.

"Table for two, please!" I smiled at the greeter, who steered us toward a booth in the front of the shop. But Katara wouldn't budge. I ended up walking right into her, upsetting Momo from his perch on her shoulder. "Katara, what's—" I stopped as she pointed wordlessly at the servers. _Zuko?_

I immediately turned tail and ran out the door, Katara close behind. 

"What do we do?" I called back. 

"We have to tell the king that the Fire Nation has infiltrated Ba Sing Se!" Oh, duh. We arrived, breathless and sweaty, at the front hall, where some Kyoshi Warriors were mediating. We both bowed before Katara launched into the story of what happened and who we discovered. The warriors looked at one another before one stood and smiled, stepping into the light. 

"Oh, Zuzu's here too?" She lifted her head, and we found ourselves looking into the fiery eyes of Azula. Just as I levied an attack, I felt my arm go slack, then my legs. As I fell, I saw Ty Lee standing over me and drop Katara with a series of jabs. 

"Azula, look! It's Haya!" Ty Lee squealed, standing over me with a big smile. "We all thought you were dead!" Unable to move, I merely furrowed my brow as Azula came to see for herself. 

"My goodness, I thought she looked familiar. What a shame. I thought the guards took care of the whole family." She paused with a calculated stare before turning her back. "Agents, take them away." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I know that the chapters haven't had much zuko in them yet, but don't worry 👀👀 I've got more A1 zuko content coming your way soon. in the meantime, kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	8. Reunions and Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long-overdue reunion for our heroine and someone who didn't know she was even alive.

"Katara? Katara, where are you?" I looked around the spacious cavern I was trapped in. There was no sign of my counterpart, and I grew worried she was in danger. As feeling returned to my limbs, I struggled to my feet, desperate for an exit. 

"Haya?" Her voice sounded far away, but I found a small hole, large enough for my arm to fit through, where I could see part of Katara's face. "Are you okay?" I nodded, asking her the same. "I'm in some kind of cave, but I don't see an exit. There's no water for me to bend either." 

"Firebending wouldn't do too much good against solid rock." I sat down near the connection between our two prisons, sighing. 

"Haya, what did Azula mean when she said she thought the guards took care of all of you? How would she know that?" 

"Well, she is the Princess. I think she could get any information she wanted. She also is just an asshole, so there's that." We sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to do. After a half-hour, the wall started to rumble. "Be ready; I think someone's coming!" I scrambled away from the wall, getting in a defensive pose. _I think I could handle two agents. Maybe three._ The wall crumbled down, revealing two agents standing with a boy held fast in their grip, Azula standing behind all three of them.

"Oh, this should be fun! A happy reunion, you two!" As I was throwing my fist forward to blast fire at them, I saw who they were holding. _Shit._ I lost balance, and the Dai Li agent closest to me threw me against the wall with one of his creepy earth hands and had me there until the wall sealed behind them. 

Leaving Zuko and me alone. 

At first, I was too dazed to speak, having had the wind knocked out of me, and my spine realigned by some glowy crystal. I moaned quietly, crouching in a corner to regain my breath. 

"Are you okay?" I heard Zuko approaching. "I don't know what my sister meant by 'reunion' but—" he stopped as I turned toward him, wincing. "What the—Haya?" 

"You sound disappointed." I wheezed out, laughing. I stopped, however, when I saw the tears in his eyes. "So, they told everyone I was dead, huh." He nodded wordlessly, collapsing into a sitting position. _This is going to be weird._

"You're the Earth Kingdom firebender from the village!" Now it was my turn to nod, conjuring the white flame I was known for back in the Fire Nation. I could practically see the gears turning in his head. "So, you deserted." He said flatly. 

"Well, the plan was for my whole family to desert, but I'm the only one who made it out, so, yeah, I deserted." I crossed my arms, confused as to why he seemed angry when his sister was the one who threw him in here. Maybe it was a tactic? To catch me off guard? "Okay, now it's my turn. What happened to your face?" He narrowed his eyes, displeased. 

"My father gave it to me after I disobeyed him in a meeting. That's why I have been hunting the Avatar. Only once I have him can I return." My jaw dropped. Zuko noticed and continued. "It was necessary! I spoke out of turn. I needed to learn. I was a stupid fourteen-year-old, and I should have fought the Agni Kai as he asked."

"Hold on. Your dad got mad at you for talking out of turn in a meeting and challenged you to an Agni Kai? At fourteen? And then he burnt your face? Zuko, what the hell?!" 

"You don't understand! You weren't there anyway; why would you care! You're a traitor!" He stood angrily, turning away from me.

"Zuko, I care because you were my friend. I don't understand how you could still be loyal to someone who hurt you like that." He was quiet for a while after that. 

"You've been gone for a while." He murmured flatly. "You don't understand loyalty." I sighed. Clearly, he wasn't going to listen to me. I thought that even if he was still a Fire Nation lackey like his sister, I might be able to talk some sense into him, but I wasn't good at mushy emotional talks, and he didn't like listening, so we were at an impasse. 

"I missed you, you know," I murmured. His head snapped toward me, surprised. "I didn't leave because I hated you. I hardly knew we were leaving at all. I just knew I trusted my parents and that they wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I still think leaving was the right decision." I took a breath before continuing. "I spent a lot of time on the streets, alone and not knowing what to do. But when I wasn't worried about where my next meal was coming from, I would remember my childhood in the palace." I didn't expect him to respond. We sat for a while in silence again. 

"I do too." Zuko sat down again, albeit further away than previously. "After my father banished me, I would dream about our childhood, learning how to ride lizard eels and our families' trips to Ember Island. Uncle told me it was the spirits helping ease the pain of my past." I laughed, thinking back to when Zuko and I buried Ty Lee up to her neck in the sand. "After you attacked me in that Earth Kingdom village, though, I had a nightmare about when Azula almost killed you. Guess I should have treated that as a sign." He smiled dryly. His eyes flicked to my neck, where the slightest bit of the scar that rippled down my shoulder poked above my collar.

"Oh, don't worry; the scar is still there." I chuckled. "I think about that Agni Kai a lot. I always wonder if that was the breaking point for my parents." I was about to continue, but once again, the wall crumbled, revealing Aang and Iroh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! first off I'm so sorry I didn't upload yesterday, time is a concept that no longer holds meaning in quarantine lol! pls lmk what you guys think! a bit of a longer chapter today, but the next chapter is going to be even better!! I cannot wait for you guys to see this


	9. The Art of Waiting to Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Ba Sing Se

"Haya? Is that you? Goodness, you've grown!" Iroh jogged over to where I was sitting and enveloped me in one of his trademark bear hugs. It almost made me forget where I was and why I was there. Almost. He pulled away, his eyes teary, as Aang opened the wall that divided us from Katara. She ran through, smiling, but immediately became guarded when she saw Zuko. 

"You need to help your friends. They have been captured by the Dai Lee in the palace." Iroh says gravely, looking at Aang. Katara grabs Aang's hand and gestures for me to follow. However, Iroh holds his hand in front of me, shaking his head. "I may need your help here." I didn't know what he meant, but I nodded at Katara and Aang to keep going. 

Iroh turned toward Zuko. "You are not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good!" He pleaded with him, and as I was about to add on, glowing crystals covered my lower half and trapped Iroh up to his neck. The cave's back wall disappears, revealing a vast underground room and Azula standing with two Dai Li agents. 

"Well, well! Two traitors and a prince. Sounds like a fairy tale you would spin, Iroh." Azula strode coolly up to us, making a beeline for Zuko. She launched into a propaganda filled speech. "The greatest day in Fire Nation history" this, "father's love and honor" that. I rolled my eyes. There was no way this crap would work on Zuko. He was smarter than that. Right? 

"Zuko, all Azula is offering you are lies and false promises. You have to see that!" I pulled against the crystals encasing my legs and looked pleadingly at him. 

"Ah, yes, let's trust the deserting traitor over your own flesh and blood. Really Zuko, she must think you a fool to try and dissuade you like this." I glowered at Azula, and she only smiled, gesturing for the Dai Li to leave us. The crystal melted away from my legs, but Iroh was still held fast. Zuko stared at the ground, and then at Azula's retreating form. 

After less than ten minutes, Aang and Katara came running back down the tunnel, followed by jets of blue flame. I followed them into the center of the giant cavern, all three of us assuming a defensive stance against the Dai Li agents that surrounded us. I lashed out with a whip of fire, knocking the men off their feet and leaving a few patting out flames on their robes. I heard rock grumbling behind me and ducked not a moment too late as a boulder rocketed overhead. I turned back to see Zuko still standing near Iroh, shellshocked, and I felt my face grow hot with anger. I used my fire to fly over to where he was standing, but midair, a stream of blue flame, sent me tumbling. I barely regained my bending before hitting the ground, taking most of the sting out of falling 30 feet. 

"What do you say to another Agni Kai, hmm? If all goes well, you should be seeing your parents again!" Satisfaction glinted in her eyes, but she was quickly caught off guard by Aang sending crystal daggers flying her way. We both levied attacks against her, but my lack of firebending training for 6 years showed in my bending. "My my Haya, if I didn't know better, I would say you are out of practice!" Gritting my teeth, I turned to Zuko. 

"Come on, Zuko! We can take her!" He snapped out of his reverie, glancing back and forth between Azula and me. _How long does it take to realize your sister is a psychopath?_ I once again attempted my chi blocking move, but Azula spun out of the way, volleying a bout of flame my way. Katara joined the fight, and as she raised a blade of ice, it was melted by fire. 

Red fire. 

My heart sank. _Not Zuko._ He sent two other shots at us, and I blocked them and sent them toward Azula instead. I was so focused on Azula that I didn't hear the Dai Li agents getting up again and sending a shockwave through the ground that caught me in the stomach. I reeled, gasping for air on the floor like a fish out of water, crawling over to where Iroh was. Heat filling the air, Iroh sprayed a jet of fire at the agents, keeping them away from me. I saw tears filling his eyes as he watched Zuko take on Katara. 

_Boom._

A colossal blast filled the room, and Aang was suddenly rising into the air, eyes and tattoos glowing. I struggled to my feet, knowing this could decide the fight, and created some, admittedly weak, blasts against the agents distracted by Aang's sudden revelation. I felt some of my strength coming back, like the sun coming out from behind the clouds, and jogged over to where the fight was, ready to take on Azula. She smiled at me, drawing her hands in a tight circle and focusing intently.

 _Lightning it is._ I mirrored her, feeling the metallic taste in my mouth and shivers running down my spine. She channeled it through her fingertips and then turned toward Aang. 

"NO!" I screamed, sending a bolt of lightning at her. She dodged and jumped, all the while watching Aang fall out of the sky, lifeless. _No._ Katara grabbed him, and as I ran up to her, I saw the tears staining her cheeks. _No, no, no._ "You have to get him out of here. NOW!" I hoisted her onto her feet. 

"But Haya—"

"I'll give you some cover. If I can, I'll meet you in front of the palace, okay? Now go!" I shoved her toward the waterfall at the far end of the cavern and turned back to Azula and Zuko. Iroh was taking care of the Dai Li agents still on their feet, so the siblings focused their full attention on me. Taking a deep breath, I created a small flame in my palm that I grew until it reached nearly ten feet. Pulling my arms close to my body, I took a moment before striking my hands out away from me, spreading the flame into a wall, and sent it racing toward them. I glanced back and couldn't see Katara anymore. _Good._ I vaulted over the siblings, still recovering from my last attack, and ran over to Iroh. 

"Haya, you must stop!" I spun around, incredulous. "She will kill you if you keep attacking!" 

"But—what will happen?" I was so single-handedly focused on getting my friends out of the cavern that I didn't consider what would happen to me if I didn't make it out. Iroh cast his eyes downward. 

"I don't know, but you must stop fighting now so that you can fight another day. I promise you it is wisest!" Squeezing my eyes shut, I extinguished the flames around me and knelt. "Whatever happens, Haya, know that your parents are proud of you," Iroh whispered sadly.

"Arrest the traitors!" Azula leered, stalking toward us. I felt earthen hands wrap around my wrists and bind my ankles together, causing me to tumble to the ground. I felt a manicured hand grab my hair and pull me to a standing position, shoving me against the rock wall. "Father will be so glad to have our only _living_ deserter back at home." She tilted my head away from her before delivering a swift punch to the stomach. _Oh, this is going to be hell._ I crumpled against the wall, wincing as she stood above me, not a hair out of place. Zuko stood further back, refusing to meet my eyes. Azula noticed this, and a glint of malice appeared in her eyes. 

"Oh Zuzu, will you help the Dai Li with the prisoners? We will have them transported back home as soon as possible, but for now, let's put them in the dungeons below the palace, hmm?" I thought I saw a glimmer of indecision in Zuko's eyes, and he clenched his jaw before responding. 

"The agents can do it. They are both wounded anyway." Zuko mumbled, avoiding the order. Azula placed a hand on her breastplate in mock consternation. 

"Brother, I don't think it is wise to already disobey the orders of the Fire Nation so soon, don't you?" He thought a moment, then stepped forward and nodded to the Dai Li agents, who lifted Iroh and me by our shackles and led us out of the cavern and into blinding daylight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo boy this chapter is a doozy!! let me know what you all think!


	10. Rock, Meet Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even more shit hits the fan

The massive doors of the cell clanged shut, hurting my ears. I drew my legs toward my chest, shivering in the all-metal cage. The agents retreated, leaving Zuko standing alone. 

"Haya I—" 

"Don't you dare talk to me, Zuko. I don't want to hear it." My voice quivered with rage. "You betrayed me, but more importantly, you betrayed the only person in the world who has taken care of you and loved you unconditionally. Iroh loves you more than anything in the world. I know I have been gone for a long time, but I know it was true then, and it's true now. You are the traitor, not me." Zuko stared at me, hurt evident in his eyes. "I have nothing else to say to you." I turned toward the wall and laid down, wincing as my injuries protested. 

"You know nothing of loyalty! Of family! You only care about yourself. I am a prince! I have my country to think of! You—you don't know anything about responsibility!" He roared, stomping away. 

And with that, I let all of the day's emotions, the anger, the sadness, the fear, out. I felt like I was deflating, walls crumbling down. Aang was dead. I didn't know if Katara even got away. There were too many unknowns. The only thing I did know is that I was in trouble, and I didn't have many options. 

The next day, I was loaded into a Fire Nation battleship and carted to the Fire Nation capital. I just prayed I didn't get sent to Boiling Rock. A foolish part of my brain hoped that Zuko would vouch for me. Stupid really. He hated me. I was nothing more than a deserting traitor to him. I felt hopeless and dumb. Who did I think I was, trying to talk Zuko into joining the Avatar? I hadn't seen him in years and thought I still meant something to him. 

I didn't have much time to reminisce as guards and officials came by my cell on the ship to laugh at me and throw insults. I tried to stay as still as possible. I couldn't let them get to me. But then Azula came in. Her regular entourage of Mai and Ty Lee was followed by her, and I thought they were the only ones, but the door swung open once more, revealing Zuko. I closed my eyes and tried to meditate, ignoring the group now staring at me in my cell. 

"Would you like to know why we are here?" Azula asked tauntingly. I didn't move. "You know, it's quite rude to ignore people, much less the princess of the Fire Nation." I kept my eyes firmly shut and kept taking deep breaths. I heard a flame igniting and tensed up in case I needed to evade any attacks. "Look at me, or I'll finish what I started at our first Agni Kai." 

"Azula, stop. This is—" 

"Hush, brother. She doesn't yet understand respect, and she must learn. Leave us!" I heard footsteps and a door swinging shut. "Zuko, I think you should leave. Your weak heart doesn't lend itself to prisoner interrogation." 

Suddenly, a flame roared to life, and I jumped to my feet, quickly extinguishing it. Azula smirked, and I realized my mistake. Now the guards, more specifically Azula, had a reason to exact whatever punishment she saw fit. Zuko's eyes widened as Azula called the guards in. 

"She must be chained against the wall, guards. She attacked me!" The guards scurried around, squeezing my arms behind my back and chaining them to the wall, leaving me with little room to move and no way to lay down. She waved her hand dismissively, and the guards exited, and she turned her attention back to me. I didn't look at her, however. Instead, I stared Zuko down. Whatever she was about to do, he would witness. The coward wouldn't do anything. She knelt in front of me, trailing a perfectly manicured nail across the long scratch on my arm before squeezing it, causing blood to ooze out. 

Writhing in pain, I gritted my teeth, trying not to scream. I can't let her win. When I regained my composure, I saw Zuko still standing, frozen, in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth ajar. He seemed to shake himself awake and pulled Azula away. 

"Why are you doing this! She has no information for you. The Avatar is dead, Azula!" He shook her by the arms, an emotion I couldn't identify on his face. She wrenched her arms free and straightened her uniform, calming herself. 

"Perhaps you're right, Zuko." I didn't trust her for a second. She had that glint in her eye she wore when she would scare the turtleducks in the courtyard. Stepping back, she allowed Zuko to leave and followed him out, the door slamming behind her. I furrowed my eyebrows, unsure of why she left. She had to have another trick up her sleeve. I watched the sky darken through the tiny window in the cell and tried to find the best position that hurt the least amount of my body. In place of a meal, a guard threw food on the floor, just out of my reach, and laughed as I struggled for it. As I dozed off that night, the door swung open once more. 

"Did you really think I would let you off that easily?" 

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh spooky ending, no? I'm trying to continue writing but I've got a ton of shit to do so updates might be slightly sporadic in the coming weeks. leave a comment/kudos if you liked this chapter!


	11. Respect and Retrospect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula always lies

The next morning, I awoke to someone tapping on the door. I looked down at the patchwork of bruises and burns that covered me from head to toe through swollen eyes. A tear trickled down my face, and I prayed to all the spirits I could think of that Azula hadn't returned. Zuko slipped through the doorway and closed it quietly before turning to look at me. I watched the horror grip his features before guilt took over. 

"Why are you here?" I mumbled, wincing. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. "Here to gloat? Here to tell me you're sorry? I don't want to hear it. You put me here. You had your chance, and you betrayed your uncle and me. This is what happens. This is the consequence of your actions." I held out my arms as much as the chains allowed. My head felt hot, and my cheeks burned with anger. "I thought that after all that time, you might have been happy to see me. That you might have still cared. I know I did. Even when Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph hated you, I thought there might have been a sign somewhere. Something that meant you weren't a soulless Fire Nation pawn. Clearly, I was wrong." My voice broke, and I took a breath, blood boiling. 

Zuko stared at me, and for a moment, I thought he might cry. Instead, he turned away, mumbling about how he would get me a doctor. I pulled against the constraints, so angry I couldn't feel the pain of my wounds, but the door shut all the same. 

**Zuko's point of view**

_I'll just talk with her. Try to reason with her. Figure out some way to get her to apologize! That's it! She could apologize then live in the palace like she used to. I just have to get through to her._ Zuko knocked on the cell door before entering, watching the hallway to ensure Azula didn't notice him. He turned, and at first, he thought he was in the wrong cell. Because the person who sat before him wasn't Haya. It couldn't have been. 

The person who lay in the room, legs splayed out, and arms awkwardly held up by shackles, looked like death. Any exposed flesh was littered with bruises, scratches, and burns. Their eyes were black and swollen. Their hair tangled and matted with blood. Their clothing bloodstained and burnt. This couldn't have been Haya. 

"Why are you here?" Why was he here? He couldn't remember anymore. His heart ached, and his soul felt torn in two. She yelled at him, and all he could do was stand there. He felt chained to the spot. Could he have messed up this badly? Did Azula do this? Was going home worth this? He felt his throat constrict, and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't be here anymore. 

"I'll—I'll get you a doctor." He said, not sure anyone could hear him but himself. He stumbled his way out of the room, desperately looking for a ladder above deck. _Can't breathe. Need fresh air. Can't breathe._ He finally made it above deck and took a shuddering breath in. 

"Hello, brother, here to train?" Azula turned toward him, in full training regalia. 

"What—why did you do that to her?" He gasped, still reeling. 

"Oh, come on Zuzu. Haya has no respect for the Fire Nation. She had all the gifts of life there and threw them away like it meant nothing. She actively worked against us! She helped the Avatar, Zuko, the one thing standing in the way of our great success! Frankly, I don't understand why you didn't do it yourself." She rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself. "Though, I do have a few ideas." Looking at him sideways, she relished his stricken reaction. "Those who do not understand respect do not deserve it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today because school has been kicking my ass as of late! Kudos/comments/bookmarks always appreciated


	12. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's no surprise that prison isn't a walk in the park, but visitors don't make it any easier.

Haya POV

After a visit from a doctor and an actual meal, the ship arrived in the Fire Nation. I was roughly "escorted" from the boat and managed to catch a glimpse of Iroh. He looked okay, just tired. Azula had us thrown in the back of a wagon to be transported to the Capital City Prison. 

"Haya? What happened to you?" Iroh's eyes welled with tears at my appearance. I managed a semblance of a smile and shook my head. 

"Apparently, Azula is still a little sore from me winning that Agni Kai all those years ago." I joked. I didn't know how else to respond, honestly. "Lucky for me, Zuko, in his infinite kindness, sent for a doctor." My blood was still boiling from that interaction, and I hoped it had a similar effect on him. Iroh looked down sadly, and I kicked myself for mentioning Zuko. Saving me from the silence that stretched behind my statement was the wagon stopping and the guards flinging open the doors to the wagon. Sunlight pierced my eyes, and I turned away, the beginnings of a headache percolating. 

"Alright, get out." The officer curtly waved his hand, and we filed out, doing our best to avoid tripping on the chains that bound us. Another officer walked out of prison and took something wrapped in cloth from the hands of the wagon driver. The fabric slipped, and I saw the handle to my katana peek out. 

"Wait! That isn't yours! Give it back to me!" I lunged forward, forgetting about the shackles on my wrists and ankles and promptly crashing into the ground. The officers laughed, the sound echoing in their skeletal helmets. 

And then I watched.

I watched as they took the one connection to my family away from me. I felt my throat constrict before I was unceremoniously yanked to my feet by the chains that bound my hands. And so I was frog marched away into a tiny cell, with tall stone walls and steel bars confining me. I was hungry again, and my head hurt. Well, everything hurt, actually. The draught the doctor gave me was starting to wear off. I looked around the cell, taking stock of the hole in the ground and the hay cot in the other corner. This would be… difficult. 

"Haya? Is that you in there?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a whisper come through the wall. Whirling around, I located a hole in the cell wall where the voice seemed to be coming from. 

"Who—who's there?" 

"It's Iroh; I'm in the cell next to you!" I sighed, relieved that I didn't have a strange man right next to my cell. "And I think I have an idea of how to get out of here." 

**Time Skip**

"Hey traitor, you've got a visitor." The warden's grating voice shook me out of my restless sleep, the lock to the cell door jangling. The door swung open, revealing a shrouded figure. I narrowed my eyes and drew my fists close to me. Some guards were known for using their lunch breaks to rough up prisoners, and as a traitor to the Fire Nation, I was a fan favorite. They removed their hood, revealing a mop of black hair and pale skin marred by a scar. _What the hell is he doing here?_

"Haya," he said impassively, his gaze holding mine. "I thought, given our past friendship, I should offer an olive branch." He sat cross-legged on the floor and pushed a basket of food toward me. I wanted it. Badly. But I didn't move just yet. "I think I can get my father to commute your sentence. And all you have to do is swear allegiance to the Fire Nation and join the army." His eyes glimmered, and there was a hint of happiness in his tone like this would be something I would consider. I considered my next words carefully. 

"You think I am so desperate that I will change my morals on a dime?" my voice came out scratchier than I hoped, but only being allowed two cups of tea per day will do that. "You think I would allow myself to stoop so low as to betray my friends? Betray the fate of the world?" My voice rose despite myself. "You think I would join your merry band of soulless fools? Help you bring the world into chaos and destruction?" I threw the basket of food through the bars of the cell. "How dare you insult my honor like that." Putting as much venom in my tone as I could, I turned away, practically shaking with anger. 

"You would rather rot in a prison cell than join the Fire Nation again? Did you forget your childhood? How happy you were? You are a firebender, Haya. You can't escape that!" Zuko yelled, fists clenched in his lap. "You're a bigger fool than I thought!" He shouted over his shoulder as he stormed out. The door slammed shut, and I heard the key turn once more, locking me in again. 

_He's just misguided. He doesn't realize what he is saying!_

I couldn't believe it. Even now, while I was in a jail cell because of him, I was trying to excuse his actions. He is just a fool who is too self-righteous to realize when he is being played and too arrogant to admit it when he figures it out. "I thought that was very brave of you." Iroh's voice floated over. "it is not easy to stand true to yourself when offered such a large reward." I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my head in my arms. 

"I knew that at some point, the fire nation would find me. I guess I just never thought about the consequences." I felt small and weak. "I just want to see my parents. I need them to tell me everything is going to be okay and that they'll be there for me." 

And for the first time since the day of my parents' death, I cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! excited for these next few chapters


	13. Free from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day of black sun arrives

Time. When you're in a fight, every second counts. When you're in a jail cell with no idea of how long you'll be there, time means nothing. I recognized the days passing through the tiny window near the ceiling and identified the changes in my body as I suffered from a lack of nutrition and water. I also, however, did as Iroh asked and trained. 

The training wasn't easy with one meal per day, with an extra rice portion if Ming was around, but I did it anyway. We didn't firebend, as the guards would be able to tell from the hallway, and, as Iroh informed me, the day we would be making our escape would be an eclipse.

Zuko visited his uncle a few times, and I caught snatches of them discussing family history, and Zuko inevitably getting angry and storming out. The only way I knew the eclipse was coming was Iroh giving his extra food to me through the small hole in the wall. He insisted that I would need all the strength I could, and he "could afford to skip a meal" (his words). 

And then the day came. I woke up as the sun's rays hit my eyes through the slit in the wall and got ready for our prison break. I had identified the weak points in the iron bars and had gradually worked away at them with a chunk of iron that had come off the wall. A few well-placed kicks should open up a hole small enough for me to get through.

And so I waited. I tied my hair up with a bit of fabric that had come off my threadbare clothes and stretched out, thankful that most of my wounds had healed. And then I felt it.

I couldn't describe what it felt like, just that it felt quieter. Like the whole nation froze. And then I heard a massive clatter from Iroh's cell, and I lept into action. Planting my back leg, I aimed for the thinnest points, kicking them until my foot was sore. After a few minutes, I had a small hole opened up and crept through. 

I heard a knock at the door, and I hid in the blind spot next to the door, waiting to see who would come through. Thankfully, it was Iroh, swinging a set of keys in his hands. 

"Let's get out of here!" I smiled for the first time in months and agreed. Our first adversary was the warden, a horrible man who would use the tiniest of mistakes as an excuse to take away meals and dole out punishments as he saw fit. I ran ahead and slid under his legs, grabbing his armor by the front and flipping him onto the ground. Roaring, he clambered to his feet, spinning around to find a fist to the nose and a kick to the stomach. Iroh picked him up by the collar and threw him in a nearby cell, locking the door. 

"Iroh wait—I need my swords." 

"Ming told me they are in the armor room; it's near the exit; we can pick them up as we leave!" He shouted over his shoulder, running down the hallway. _I can't leave without those swords._ We took out three more guards apiece before someone landed a blow on me. All things considered, this was pretty good, but running down flights of stairs and trying to stem bleeding on an arm wound wasn't easy. 

We quickly found the armor room, and I searched it from top to bottom for my swords, but no luck. I felt my actions growing frenzied, ripping apart racks of tunics and spears until I felt a hand on my shoulder. Iroh simply shook his head, and I resigned myself to the reality that my one belonging was gone. Probably in the hallway of some guard's house, merely a decoration. 

"Hey!" A guard roared from the doorway. I spun around, with so much rage and pain in my eyes that if I had been able to firebend, I might have burnt down the building. He grabbed a spear off the wall and charged at us, two others following. The good thing about fighting angry is that it makes you powerful. The bad thing is that it makes you sloppy. This is why I came out of the fight with a knife wound and a black eye.

Oops. 

I felt Iroh's eyes on me, and I knew I had been stupid to go into that fight blindly angry. We managed to get outside of the prison, and we ran until we were on the edge of the caldera that held the city. 

"You must find your friends again. I cannot join you, but I believe I will see you again soon." I whipped around to face him, eyes wide. 

"You're leaving? Why? My friends aren't even here!" He chuckled, shaking his head, and pointed toward the path leading into the city, where an air bison was swooping low, and I could make out a figure in blue atop him. 

"They will find you, but I have to go. I must find some old friends that may be of use to the avatar in the future." I nodded, accepting one last hug before bidding him goodbye. 

Once he was nothing more but a speck in the distance, I realized I needed serious medical attention, and I wasn't sure if I would make it on foot. _I've got to signal them that I'm here!_ The eclipse was over, so I figured that would alert them with a plume of my signature white fire. I took a deep breath, envisioned the candle before me, and thrust the heel of my hand into the sky. 

And nothing happened. Again and again, no fire came. I squinted up at the sun, unsure if the eclipse was still going, but no. I could see plumes of fire from inside the city. _What the hell is happening to me?_ But I didn't have time to worry about that. The invasion force was being pinned down, and it looked as if they were retreating. So I made my way over, praying that I was distinguishable amongst the sea of brown lava rock that covered the terrain. 

"Katara! Sokka! Toph!" I shouted as I saw Appa take off. He was heading in my direction. Maybe they heard me! I waved my hands and screamed, jumping up and down, feeling my heart sink as they flew over me. But then they circled back, and I thought I could cry from happiness. Appa landed near me with a rush of air, and I collapsed to my knees. They approached me in fighting stances, several unfamiliar faces peering at me from atop Appa. "Its—it's me, Haya," I said weakly, pushing the hair out of my face. Katara was the first to recognize me, her eyes widening and tears forming. 

"Haya! Oh my god!" she rushed over, enveloping me in a hug. As she pulled away, she saw the blood staining my clothes, and she paled. "Aang, we need to go. I'll start healing her on the way." 

As the wind whipped my hair around my face and the clouds rose around us, I finally took a deep breath. _I was free._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since I've uploaded! I'm going to try to get back on a regular upload schedule now


End file.
